Kastro
|name = Kastro |kana = カストロ |rōmaji = Kasutoro |japanese voice = Yūji Kishi (1999) Tokuyoshi Kawashima (2011) |english voice = Phil Fulton (1999) Kevin M. Connolly (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 52 |anime debut = Episode 40 (1999) Episode 31 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Light Green (1999) White (2011) |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Heavens Arena Fighter |type = Enhancement |abilities = Tiger Bite Fist Double True Tiger Bite Fist |image gallery = yes}} Kastro (カストロ, Kasutoro) was a prominent fighter in the Heavens Arena and an apparent celebrity. He lived on the 200th floor of Heavens Arena, with the intent of accumulating enough wins to become a Floor Master and winning a rematch against Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 Appearance Kastro was a well-built man who had blue eyes and loose white medium-length hair that reached down to his upper back. His dressing attire consisted of a yellow hood-less cloak over a white robe with a black outline and white pants that were tucked into his grey boots. In the 1999 anime adaptation, his design is identical for the very most part with the differences being his color scheme and the shortening of his cloak. Personality Kastro was shown as being both a calm and reflective man, but he may hold strong grudges towards those who had defeated him as he became really determined to defeat Hisoka after their first encounter ended in a loss for Kastro. His strong desire to win against Hisoka made him follow the wrong path, deciding to learn and over-emphasize other Nen categories and fighting styles that don't align with his natural Enhancer category as well as his true strength, which ultimately helped to cause his demise at Hisoka's hands during their second encounter. Background Two years prior to the start of the series, Kastro fought Hisoka in the Heavens Arena. He scored a knockdown and won three points (the only one to do so against Hisoka), but was ultimately defeated. After this, he trained rigorously to improve his Nen, and had gained nine wins, during which he had kept his double ability hidden. Recently, he has challenged Hisoka for a rematch for his tenth win, confident that he could defeat him. Plot Heavens Arena arc Kastro makes his first appearance during an interview before his match with Hisoka. Interested in meeting Kastro, Killua manages to sneak past a guard and makes it to his room. As Killua spots Kastro sitting in his room, Kastro mysteriously appears behind him and inquires what his business is with him. Killua, baffled that the chair he saw Kastro sitting in was now empty, claims he wants an autograph. Although happy to oblige to the request, Kastro easily deduces Killua's true motives and foresaw his arrival, for using Zetsu upon entering the floor. Curious Killua inquires how Kastro managed to disappear so quickly, but Kastro keeps it a secret. Kastro returns to his room, but not before saying he'll wait for Killua at Battle Olympia. Killua however has no interest in fighting him. Before the match with Kastro and Hisoka began, Kastro thanks Hisoka for baptizing him from their previous match two years before, because of his baptism he's accumulated greater strength, which is enough for him to beat him with. The referee begins the match and Kastro quickly gets the first hit. Surprised by this, Hisoka believed he avoided the attack as Kastro demands Hisoka to get serious. Kastro claims he's not the same as he was 2 years ago and won't hold back any longer. Hisoka merely mocks Kastro about being serious. So Kastro takes another swing at Hisoka who dodges but gets hit with another unforeseen attack. The unforeseen attacks continue until Kastro manages to knockdown Hisoka, gaining him a 4-0 lead. Regaining his composure, Hisoka claims to have seen Kastro disappear. Hisoka tries to deduce how Kastro managed to pull such a feat on him so far. Kastro, however, tries to instigate Hisoka to attack him and uses his Tiger Bite Fist Nen ability to rip off Hisoka's right arm, who sacrifices it willingly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 53 Kastro then taunts Hisoka for sacrificing his arm, stating that if he thinks this would act in his favor he's wrong. However, Hisoka is confident it will and then uses a leg sweep on Kastro while catching his severed arm in mid-air. Hisoka then proclaims that this whole time Kastro has been creating a conjured double to help perform feint attacks. Kastro confirms Hisoka's deduction and has his double appear next to him. After a brief conversation Hisoka and Kastro have of the strength and properties of Kastro's double, Kastro then assumes the position of his Tiger Bite Fist again and proclaims he'll use his True Tiger Bite Fist to rip off his left arm. Hisoka, however, becomes excited by Kastro's declaration and starts to eat the flesh from his severed arm, irking Kastro a bit. Covering his severed arm with a cloth and making it disappear with a trick, Hisoka spreads a bunch of playing cards that scatter across the arena floor. Hisoka has Kastro pick a card from the floor and tells him to memorize it. After calculating aloud a mathematical equation, Hisoka pulls an ace of spades out of the end of the severed part of his arm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 54 In a state of agitation, Kastro uses his double to sever Hisoka's left arm, who again willingly gives up. However, Kastro sees Hisoka's right arm reattached to his body, leaving him astonished and perturbed. Kastro deduces that Hisoka must have used his Nen to reattach his arm. Hisoka then praises Kastro's skill but predicts he'll dance himself to death. Aggravated, Kastro and his double charge towards Hisoka, but as they separate Hisoka figures out the real Kastro because the "doppelganger" doesn't reflect any damage dealt with it. Frustrated by this reveal, Kastro tries to ambush Hisoka from behind but is struck in the face by Hisoka's severed left arm. Stunned by the attack Hisoka throws his sharp playing cards at Kastro killing him on impact. Hisoka claims by squandering his memory to create a conjured duplicate of himself that also can be controlled and use complex moves, Kastro caused a "Memory Overload", leading to his demise. Kastro is revealed to be an Enhancer, by Wing. While Kastro chose to create a Nen ability using both Conjuration and Manipulation, which aren't compatible with Enhancers and although he mastered this Nen ability through strenuous training, he overexerted his talent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Abilities & Powers Kastro demonstrated himself to be an excellent fighter with considerable combat skills, which many rank on par with those of a Floor Master. Proof of it is the fact that he never lost a single match except the two against Hisoka, who allowed him to survive because he had taken interest in his potential after Kastro scored the most points against him of any of his opponents. His fighting style combines his advanced hand-to-hand techniques with the deception granted by his "clone". Kastro is also very adept at reading the flow of aura, even when it is not being released, as was the case when he exposed Killua's lie about not being interested in fighting just by looking at him. Preternatural Perception: Kastro managed to detect Killua's presence on his floor and its sudden disappearance, whereas the boy failed to do the same. He claims that this is normal for a fighter of his caliber. Enhanced Strength: Kastro is fairly strong, enough to mutilate a fellow Heavens Arena fighter using only his bare hands. He also managed to momentarily stun Hisoka with a sudden blow. Enhanced Speed: Although most of the attacks he lands are due to his disorienting the opponent with his double, this strategy requires a great timing and a considerable amount of speed to work, since the target must not be permitted to see two of Kastro at once lest his ability is figured out. In his confrontation against Hisoka, he managed to move behind the magician, and in his first appearance, he appeared behind Killua without the assassin noticing him approach, probably in conjunction with Zetsu or In. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With the full degree of his abilities in this field being unclear, Kastro is still capable of performing the Tiger Bite Fist, an advanced technique that, as Killua stated, has enough power to cut down a tree is used by a master. The martial art he employs appears to focus primarily on striking the opponent with one's hands, especially with chops and palm strikes. Kastro's swings are generally very wide, making them stronger but allowing skilled opponents to predict them, although this drawback is covered by his double. Nen Kastro is an Enhancer, but he also has considerable skills in the Manipulation and Conjuration types. However, focusing on the latter two category at the expense of his natural one led to what Hisoka terms "Memory Overload", which stunted his progress. Outside of Hatsu, Kastro seems to be capable of using Ko, which requires knowledge of Ten, Ren, Gyo, Zetsu, and Hatsu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 He appears to be proficient in either Zetsu or In, concealing his presence so Killua failed to sense him. Battles Quotes * (To an interviewer) "I wouldn't fight if I thought I didn't have a chance. I'll prove that I'm a new man compared to two years ago." * (To Killua) "I'll be waiting at Battle Olympia. I'm sure you can make it." * (To Hisoka) "I'm grateful, Hisoka. Without your Initiation, I never would've gotten this strong." * (To Hisoka) "You still won't change your mind? Will you die without figuring anything out?" * (To Hisoka) "If you want to remain pompous, go ahead. I guess you weren't meant for anything more." Trivia * Most of Kastro's battle with Hisoka was omitted in Nippon Animation's anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Kastro fr:Kastro Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Deceased characters